


Before Sunset

by Christglim



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, World War II
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christglim/pseuds/Christglim
Summary: WWII背景下的FrUK国设全7章本质短篇集，尽量每一篇都采用的是不同的形式和视角，但是是连续的剧情和感情线可以配合BGM：La petite mort食用从敦刻尔克大撤退一直到巴黎解放番外为60年代FrUK





	1. 单行列车

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1940年6月19日

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “回顾起来，对于英国人来说，敦刻尔克可以被看作是初期不利战局的终点，但是对于法国人来说，它却是最后不幸结局的终点。”
> 
> ——《第三共和国的崩溃》

“黑桃J。”

火车的声音。钢轮碾过铁轨，哐当哐当的声音，还有年轻人说话的声音。铁壶挂在椅背上，不停地撞击着，撞击着，最终盖过了所有的声音：像一个教堂大钟，不分昼夜地准点报时。他的梦被打断，醒了，嗓子里有些干涩。周围还黑漆漆的——这时他才意识到他并没有睁开眼。

“方块K。”

“过。”

“过。”

他睁开眼，白色的封闭车厢，没有多少人。窗外是美好的初夏：万里无云，阳光普照，但也不算太热。铁轨沿着海岸线修建，能看到海对岸雾蒙蒙的，把这个美丽的国度和对岸可悲的岛国分割。但他不记得哪一个海岸有这样的火车线路，也不记得在他的国家有这样的车厢，这看上去像是个装在火车里的休息室，但是没有服务生。车厢里人不多，坐直些，他只能看到斜前方有个头发稀疏的黑色后脑勺；另一边靠窗的座位靠背上方还有一顶朴素的女帽露在外头。城里的女人已经不会戴这样的帽子了，确切地说，近百年都没有女人戴这样的帽子了（即使是美国农村里的女人也不会戴）。他身边坐着三个年轻男人，他们有着浓厚的南方口音，正在打牌。弗朗西斯总算看到了那个制造噪音的铁壶，它被挂在椅背上，还在随着火车的运动有节奏地撞击在椅子上。

他尝试回忆他先前的梦境，但想不起来了。越是去想，头越是痛。

“长官？您醒了？”说话的年轻人有着一头黑发和深褐色的眼睛，他手里握着一张鬼牌，他注意到了弗朗西斯的视线，把牌背了过去，“先生，你可不要告诉那两个家伙我手里的牌。”

他笑了，当然不会，你们继续打吧。他说。但显然另一个年轻人不那么认为，他的热情不能容忍这位上尉漠视他们的游戏。

“长官，您既然醒了，不如和我们一起玩吧。四个人就可以玩桥牌了。”他低头看了眼他上了点年岁的手表，“还有至少三个小时。”

弗朗西斯点了点头，确实，如果还有三个小时才到达目的地的话，那打牌是最好的消遣了。

“好啊，不过我还不知道你们的名字。”弗朗西斯说。

“报告长官，杰弗里•加西亚。这是雅克•加西亚。”那个黑发的青年人介绍着。

“我是他们的表弟，比埃尔•杜朗。”

“我们都是从阿基坦来的，要去前线报到。”杰弗里继续说。

“不用叫我长官，弗朗西斯就好了，弗朗西斯•波诺弗瓦。”弗朗西斯笑道。

杰弗里把鬼牌从牌堆里挑了出来，重新洗牌。

“长官哪里人？”

“巴黎。”

“酷。”

发牌的时候,弗朗西斯皱了皱眉头，雅克把自己的牌拢在手里。

“怎么了先生？话说在前头，虽然您是长官，我可不会让牌。上战场前我们都是平等的。”雅克说。

“我只是头有点痛。”弗朗西斯揉了揉太阳穴。

“我爷爷是医生，他以前说头痛可能是脊椎不好。”比埃尔说。

“有可能。”弗朗西斯说。

叫牌，出牌。

火车在开阔的平原上驶向北方，单调缺少变化的景色一次次掠过窗口。雅克有点口渴，他终于把杯子拿了下来，金属撞击的声音消失了。

“啊，爽。”他咂了咂嘴。

“野蛮人。”杰弗里攥紧了牌，瞪了一眼雅克。弗朗西斯笑了起来。

“还有两个半小时。”雅克又看了一眼他的表，“我快等不及了。”

“这有什么好等不及的，你连德国佬的胡茬都见不到战争就会结束。然后你回了家又会和老爸吹嘘：‘爸爸，我一枪打爆了那个德国佬的脑袋，总司令甘莫林先生 都要给我颁奖哩。’”[3]

“你才会干这种事呢。老爸可是参加过大战的人，他才不信你这些鬼话。”

“你们父亲参加过大战？”

“是的！”杰弗里和雅克异口同声地说。比埃尔点了点头附和着：“姨父在凡尔登活下来了。”

“他是不希望我们参战的，他讨厌这些。”雅克说，“他是对的，打仗不是好事情，我们的姑父就死了。妈的，德国人，非要挑起战争。不过我们赢了大战，赢了德国人，我们还能赢第二次，德国人算不了什么。”

“他们已经占领了波兰和挪威。”比埃尔说，把手里的牌翻过来扔在了小桌上。

“那只是暂时的，这些都是暂时的。”杰弗里说，“他们连马奇诺都过不了。上帝是不可能帮助那群专制的德国佬的。你说呢，弗朗西斯？”

“当然，上帝这一次也会站在我们这边。我们是自由的人民。”弗朗西斯也放下了牌。他还是觉得头有些痛，如果是脊椎的问题，那他现在应该站起来扭一扭脖子和腰。也许最近的伏案工作太多了。

“德国人是全世界最讨人厌的。当然，还有英国人，姑父战死后我的姑妈改嫁给了一个英国人。”杰弗里发着牢骚，“有一年圣诞节我们去了英国，布莱顿，一个海边的小地方，那儿糟透了。他们连火鸡都做不好。德国人，英国人，要不是英国人是我们的同盟，他们和德国人一样糟。”

“但至少他们是同盟不是吗。”比埃尔说。他拿过雅克手里的铁壶，喝了一口水，“你只是对英国人有偏见而已，你根本不认识几个英国人。”

“还好不认识他们。对吧，波诺弗瓦上尉，您肯定认识几个英国人。”

“当然，我认识。”弗朗西斯说，“他们糟透了。”

“还真认识啊，我随口一说的。”

“认识，从小就认识一个。叫亚瑟的家伙。他和我一起参加了大战。我想他也会参加这一次的。他应该加入了远征军。”

那几个孩子的注意力落在了他的身上。不管是过去多少年，“战争”这个词都对年轻不知天高地厚的小兔崽子有着怪异的吸引力。即使他们通读了《丧钟为谁而鸣》或是熟背了《永别了武器》，无论周遭的环境是多么的消极怠工，他们依然会对突如其来的大战有所期待。全A的优等生永远比不上战争英雄，和敌人对刀的光荣是书本堆积不来的。

他和他们说了马恩河和索姆河。血淋林的战场，人的断肢叠在一起，尚存一口气的人，上半身还在挣扎，扭动，而下半身早落在了几米远的地方。突然一阵寒意刺激了他的背脊，他站起来把车厢的窗关上，活动一下筋骨。车厢里另外两个乘客——那个黑发的男人和戴帽子的女人还坐在原处，他们一动不动，像是睡着了。窗外是海，和英吉利，属于不列颠的英吉利。

于是他的重点转移了，他开始说那个英国男人的故事，那个英国男人会幻想自己能看到精灵，那个英国男人会在做饭时把锅底烧穿，那个男人会热衷于玩愚蠢的海盗游戏，那个男人会和自己的美国弟弟闹掰后把自己锁在房间里痛苦，那个男人的一切，他的过分认真和刻薄，还有他闹出的笑话……男孩们听着，时而附和：呵，英国佬。英国佬。是啊，只有英国佬会做那么愚蠢的事。但是英国佬比德国佬稍微聪明点，他们不会主动挑起战争了。

亚瑟•柯克兰会对这场战争说什么呢？大战刚一结束，亚瑟就回到自己的国家了。他偶尔会写一封信寄给弗朗西斯，评论现在的局势。他不喜欢战争了，至少不如以前那样喜欢了。也许在凡尔登他们都看够了，他们都看腻了人类的生命是如何被随意地践踏。在那之后好战的英国人再也不说激进愤慨的好战蠢话了。他们之间最近的一封信写在慕尼黑之前。“尽全力避免战争。”这是英国人说的。弗朗西斯表示赞同，但是他可不打算就那么直率地同意了，他顶多在高傲的贬损中附带别扭的赞同。

信寄出了那么久，拖到战争开始，亚瑟始终没有再回信。一定是远征军的规矩太多了，他没有时间写给他。

雅克说还有一个小时。他似乎把他和亚瑟的故事说完了，但他究竟说了什么？一瞬间的头痛似乎把这一切洗劫一空。

“上尉先生，说说你的事情吧，英国佬的事听够了。”

“我没什么好讲的。”弗朗西斯把他金色的长发缠在手指上，绕着圈，“我的人生很无聊。”

“参加了大战的人可不无聊。而且您现在看上去还那么年轻，您参加大战的时候的是多小啊。”

“保养得好。”弗朗西斯说，有些沾沾自喜，夸赞他样貌的话不管过了几岁都是听不腻的。

“说真的，您今年多大了？”

“你可真没礼貌啊小伙子。”

雅克不好意思地挠了挠后脑勺。

剩余的时间又消磨在了纸牌中，突然雅克叫了起来：“要到了！要到了！”

可是窗外依然是海，和雾蒙蒙的岛屿。没有车站，也没有乘务员。坐在他们前面的女人站了起来，她拿掉了她老旧朴素的帽子，露出了金色的短发。但这不是流行的那种波波头，而是服帖的像男人一样的短发。她穿着农村粗布的裙子，然后打开了窗。

他突然感觉喉咙有些发干，猛地站了起来。他觉得他认识这个女人——但是不可能，他从来不认识这样的女人。他身边有过许多女人，她们穿着贴身的裙子，踩着爵士乐的点，和他在舞厅跳舞。他带她们回自己的公寓，她们躺在他的胸口，用甜腻的声音咯咯笑着。

“法兰西不会再找到像你一样的男人了。”她们都那么说。

不，他不认识她。这样朴素无趣的女人从来没有和他搭上过话。他刚刚站起来又坐了回去，又是一阵眩晕，他只能靠在椅背上闭着眼。

“我看到车站了。”他听到杰弗里那么说。似乎雅克又把水壶挂到了椅背上，弗朗西斯又听见了撞击的声音——但好像又不是水壶造成的。那不是金属撞击车箱的墙壁，更像是敲门的声音，咚咚咚，咚咚咚。他觉得他的头更痛了。

似乎列车真的进站了，弗朗西斯睁开了眼睛。那个女人已经坐回去了。

窗外是车站，也是白色的，和车厢的颜色一样。他身边的男孩们都站了起来收拾东西，雅克手里拿着那个水壶，但是弗朗西斯依然能听到某种撞击声。

“你们听到那个声音了吗？”于是他说。车站上挤满了人，他们拖家带口，行李多得拿不下，干脆就放在婴儿车里。他甚至看到了板车，老人躺在上面，让他们的孩子推着。汽车直接开进了火车站，床垫堆在汽车顶上，床垫下放着卷着的行李。孩子睡在车里，他们的母亲站在车外哭泣。为什么要哭？一切还没有那么糟。德国人还在马奇诺对面，他们什么也做不了。

英国人走了。

他听到车站里有人在嚷嚷。

英国人走了？亚瑟走了？亚瑟应该刚刚和远征军一起过来，也许他们能在战场上见。他们……他们是什么关系呢？他想，这是个有趣的问题。他们是什么关系呢？

“什么声音？”比埃尔回答了他的问题。

“敲门的声音，有人在敲门。”

“没有人在敲门，你听错了吧，是火车的声音，车轮子。”

没有听错，是敲门声，他可以确信，但是他找不到声音的来源。环顾四周，他又被那扇窗吸引了。他听到卖报的孩子大吵大嚷，哭声和抱怨赌咒混在一起。

联军失去了六十一个师。

英国人走了。

他们和希特勒达成了协议，抛下了我们。

巴黎沦陷了。

为什么要指望英国人。

我们现在该怎么办？

美国人呢？

他们比英国人还不靠谱。

行吧，英国人，从一开始就不该和他们同盟。

 

我们完了。

德国人进来了。

 

他能听到车站里的声音，但是没有什么声音能比车厢里的敲门声更响。三个年轻人已经提着包走到了车厢门前了，他们问他怎么还愣着，他赶紧去摸架子，可架子上没有行李。车票，车票，他翻遍了他所有的口袋也没有摸出一张车票。他的上尉军衔还能从他的军服里看出来，可是他似乎一无所有。

他听到婴儿的哭声，年轻的母亲无所适从地站在车站里默默流泪，她的丈夫也许已经去前线了，也许已经死在了敦刻尔克入口的沙滩上——

敦刻尔克，英国人走了，那他现在在哪里？亚瑟呢？他从慕尼黑事件后就没有写过信了，他去哪里了？和所有背信弃义的英国人一样离开了吗？坐着渔民的小破船？

他的大脑一片混乱，他忙于关注车站，没有注意到车厢的门被打开了，现在，门又关上了，他发现那两张被挑出来的鬼牌还在桌上。他拉开窗户大喊：“杰弗里！你们的牌！”可是男孩们很快混入人群里了。他们那么兴高采烈，他们面对的好像不是战争，是一场北上的郊游，他们不需要扑克了，他们需要的是枪、手榴弹和永远不够用的鸦片吗啡，或者，比吗啡更好的，用于自杀的最后一枚子弹。

那对兄弟，杰弗里和雅克，他们已经死在了德国人的坦克边上，远离父母、不过至少死在了一起（他们看上去很珍惜对方）。他们的表弟比埃尔，运气好一点，断个手脚，永远不能从战争的伤痛里恢复过来，他会一遍一遍和自己的孩子讲述杰弗里和雅克的故事，然后在五十岁时抑郁而终。

人们带着孩子、宠物、珍贵的物品挤在车窗的那个小小方框中。是一幅折磨人的怪画。那个抱着婴儿的母亲，她成功地从巴黎走到了奥弗涅，但是没有用，她在那里还没有见到她的娘家人，就停战了。法国人和德国人选了一块熟悉的空地，然后法国人会选择投降。这些挤在车站的人们走到哪里也没有用。祖国已经抛弃了他们。

敲门的声音，敲门的声音。车又要发动了，他突然大吼起来。

“不行！不行！！不行！！现在不能走！还不能走！！”

炮弹落下，尸体、货车、自行车堵在路上。车子从尸体上飞驰而过。

战争已经结束了，从他醒来的时候就已经结束了。六周，只有六周，战争已经结束了！他不是上尉，他从来不是什么狗屁波诺弗瓦上尉，他是法兰西，他想起来了！他是法兰西！！这辆车要通往的未知他感到害怕。只有一件事他还能确认：他是法兰西!!!

“开门！”他吼了起来，他冲到车厢门边，他努力拽把手，把手纹丝不动。

“停下来！现在不能停战！！不能和贝什米特变得一样！停下来！！”车站里开始广播放起了马赛曲，那是什么，那是什么音乐？葬礼的配乐？停下来！

他冲到了窗边，马赛曲戛然而止，车站变成了议会，议员大臣们像疯子一般冲着对方吐口水。外交大臣满头是汗地跑来跑去，把一摞一摞的文件丢进火里。雷诺总理站在舞台的中央，他说不出话，他的手里握着辞呈——求求你们，停下来。他吼着，停下来，让这辆车停下来！！

“如果英国人现在拒绝给予（飞机）这一必不可少的支援，我认为那就意味着，英国人打算保存其舰队、空军和陆军，在德军进攻英国之前或者其后不久，起用八名……的法西斯分子并接受成为希特勒的附庸国的地位。” [2]

他又对着门锁尝试，他的头越来越痛了，最终门把手被直接拽了下来。他吼了一声，一拳锤在门上，他知道他的手上会起青紫的痕迹，但那不算什么了！他已经要死了，这白色的列车是国家的终点。他好奇过他们的死亡，现在他后悔了，前所未有的恐惧把他吞噬了，车轮动了起来，那些政客的吵闹被逐渐拉远。

停下来。

停下来。

停下来！！！！！

他的头靠在白色的门上，他跪在了地上。

他感觉他的身体每一寸都在流血，但是没有血涌出来；火焰包裹他的身体，要把他每一寸肌肤烤焦——就让它烤焦吧，如果能让法兰西尚存，烤成灰也可以。两百万逃出城的巴黎市民，他救不了他们。那些犹太人——他一向不喜欢犹太人，可是——亚瑟，亚瑟，他现在在做什么，他背叛了吗？这是背叛吗？一百年的抗争，他和他的人民实验了他们想要的所有政体，最终的答案是这个吗？

“还可以活下去。”他听到他身后有人在说话，是那个黑发的男人的声音，他坐在座位上，他手里握着加冕时的皇冠，他看着法兰西，“投降，你依然可以活下去。许多国家选择了这条路，只要你不那么倔，你本来不用坐上这列车的。你没有过错，是英格兰背叛了你的期待，你从一开始就不应该和他结盟。”

“你……你不是他，你不要用他的声音对我说这样的话。”火焰似乎还在灼烧他的身体，可他的肌肤没有一点伤痕。他的嗓子发干，水……但塞纳河被法兰西的鲜血填满了。

“他说得没错，你还可以活下去，法兰西，至少你还可以活下去，活下去，不要背离你的人民。反抗带来的只有灾难和死亡，得不偿失。”

“不要说了，Jeanne，是你教会我反——”

“比利时、荷兰、卢森堡，他们投降了，他们活了下来。你没必要把自己逼死，法兰西，我亲爱的法兰西，如果你不反抗你现在也用不着那么痛苦。”

他甚至没有勇气去回头看那两个人，他闭着眼睛忍受着疼痛，他用他干涩的嗓子撕裂地吼着：“北非，还有北非！还没有结束！”可是她笑了起来，她笑得那么陌生，她从来没有这样笑过。

“法兰西，哈，法兰西，你太固执了。”皇帝高声嚷着，可明明他才是最固执的，弗朗西斯了解他的固执，他的固执绝不会容忍他说出这样的话。他从未如此憎恨过皇帝嘴里迸出的句子，即便他几乎冻死在俄罗斯的大地上，他也从未如此怨恨过。

停下来。停下来。他一遍遍祈求着，但是身后女人尖锐的笑声和男人懦弱可悲的话语都没有停。

贝当政府在毒害他，在毒害他的身体、他的意志和他的灵魂，他们不该存在于这个车厢，可他们存在了，操着与他俩完全不符的说教嘴脸嘲讽着，把他们为他赢来的荣耀贬低得一文不值。英国人、西班牙人、奥地利人、普鲁士人，从来没有人将这样的耻辱加于他的头上，但是他胸口炽热的伤痛让他的政府背叛了他，他的人民……

Jeanne的笑声停止了。皇帝也没有再说话。他们停了下来。

又是那个敲门声。

“再敲下去可变得有些烦人了。”皇帝说。

“一定是英国人制造的声音。”Jeanne说，“那个带着长弓队的小孩又来了，冲着城门嚷嚷英语。”

“英国人，哼，在我们的将士拼死战斗的时候英国人借着大雾逃回去了。背信弃义的兔崽子。”

“至少不是投降给英国人。”

“投降没什么坏处。不过至少先让这个声音停下来吧——”

“不要说了！！！！”他猛地回过头。那两个人消失了，只留下他被困在车厢里，白色的车厢，沿着多佛海峡高速行驶。他挣扎地爬到座位上，窗外依然是灿烂的日光，似乎法兰西从来没有过那么好的天气。

但窗外的光景还是变了：冒着烟的飞机坠入海里，渔民载着士兵逃难，破碎的陶瓷杯散落在沙滩上。尸体，尸体叠在一起。法国人的头盔落在地上，英国人把它拾起。

他的指甲嵌进了他的皮肤里，他闭上了眼睛。头痛没有缓解，那个敲门的声音似乎已经变成了和火车轮一样的伴奏，有节奏、缓慢地通向他的死亡。

也许会有一个新的法兰西出现，借用他的名字，但他们绝不会是同一个灵魂。弗朗西斯的灵魂刻印着法国大革命的每一滴血，刻印着每一份荣耀，在过去的两千年里，他所做的一切都铸成了现在的法兰西，永不妥协永不屈服的自由国度。即使是他的敌人也会敬他三分——比如亚瑟，即使有一千年的成见和愤怒，亚瑟也绝不会轻视他。

亚瑟，总是亚瑟。他想。只有亚瑟，似乎当他被切断了与世界的联系后，他能想来的只有亚瑟了。贝什米特，的确，够恨的，但是单纯的恨意培养不出更多的感情。亚瑟不一样。上司说英国人背叛了他们，上司说英国人自己逃回了不列颠，英国人会妥协，因为英国人从骨子里就是小人。但亚瑟不是，投降的事情那个傲慢的家伙做不出来。大战开始前他们躺在草地上，看着天上的星星。他侧过脸，能看到亚瑟的睫毛和鼻梁的轮廓。

 

搞笑。

什么搞笑？

和你躺在这里。和你一起战斗。

我也不想，被逼无奈。

亚瑟似乎注意到了他的视线，他翻了个身，背对着弗朗西斯。他们沉默着。然后，他决定打破沉默。

我觉得我累了，亚瑟。

意志薄弱。

你也累了，你不要不承认。

我和你不一样。

你累了。

我没有。是你太弱了。

但你还是选择让我成为你的盟友。

……

怎么了？

闭上你的嘴吧青蛙。

 

他也翻了个身，他用胳膊肘撑着身体，草地里有蟋蟀的声音。他推了推英格兰的肩膀，英格兰没有动，依然背对着他。

 

喂，亚瑟，如果有一天，我是说假如，贝什米特真的赢了——

不会有那一天。

虽然我想反驳，但是你说得对。

可以安静了吗？

不可以，我想知道你为什么要和我结盟？

你有你的利用价值。

功利主义者。

你如果愿意抱着理想溺死那随你便。

功利主义者。

这对我是称赞。

随便吧，我不应该奢望你嘴里能吐金子。

那你希望我说什么？我爱你？

这就有点过了……那换一个如果吧，如果我被杀了呢？被贝什米特杀了呢？

我会参加你的葬礼，放心。

谢谢你。

不用。

 

现在我死了，亚瑟，我已经死了。那个和你作对的法兰西永远不在了，从里面腐烂，被外力击碎。你高兴了吗？亚瑟？再也不会有人嘲笑你的眉毛嘲笑你的身高嘲笑你的衣着和你的饮食——不，也许还会有人继续嘲笑，但至少我不会了。海对岸的国度改姓贝什米特，而我只能抱着我的自由平等博爱溺死，这就是你一直想看到的不是吗？

你甚至不会参加我的葬礼，你会用你做作的腔调讽刺我的失败，这个世界再没有人会和你作对了。

亚瑟，很多事情作为国家是不能说的，比如我爱你，比如我恨你，这些词的情感都太强烈了，这些词我们都不该说的。

但是现在已经无所谓了，我可以说我爱你，也可以说我恨你，或者说我恨你但是我也爱你，如果是当着你的面说，这是个玩笑，但当这辆列车通往天国的时候，不论我说什么都是认真的了。

我的人民，他们是否会过得很好已经不是我能照顾的，他们杀死了自由的法国，但不是他们的错，当然，也不会是你的错，亚瑟。我们不过都是自私的国家罢了。

他似乎能看到远处的圣光——他要见上帝了，他可以亲自确认上帝是否存在了。火车的车轮和咚咚咚的敲门声会是他最后听到的声音，似乎也不错。他可以接受这样的葬礼。

 

“喂，弗朗西斯。”

 

是幻觉，他的幻觉太多了，他能听到亚瑟的声音，大概是上帝开的玩笑。

 

“开门。听到了吗？弗朗西斯？把门打开。”

“漂亮。但是我是不会上当的。”

“没有和你开玩笑，把门打开！弗朗西斯！”

“这是单行列车，亚瑟，不如说，主啊，别开这种玩笑。” 

“你那么想死吗？!再不开门我就一枪崩了你的脑袋了！现在立刻把车厢的门打开！！！”

 

他站了起来，他晃晃悠悠地走到了门边，那是亚瑟声音传来的地方，他手里还拿着断掉的把手。

“亚瑟？真的，我已经死了，别开这种玩笑了。”

“弗朗西斯，我从来不和你开玩笑。”

“上司说你背叛我了，你带着英国兵跑了。”

“如果你硬要那么说没错，但请不要无视我带走的法国兵和你们的戴高乐。他们给我添的麻烦多的要死。”

“我现在开始觉得你是认真的，但是里面的把手已经被我弄断了。再说了，你有什么可着急的，你巴不得看到我死，对不对？”

“那也得是我亲自动手，既然你一直不开门，我就只能踹门了，不想被踢得鼻青脸肿就给我往后站点吧！”

敲门的声音消失了，下一秒，白色的车厢门砸在了他的脸上。

 

他睁开眼睛，对上了翠色的双瞳。

 

 

“我在哪里？” 

“伦敦。”

“我现在是谁？”

“你是自由法国，昨天你的将军用我们的BBC发表了抵抗号召 。所以恭喜，你没有死。”

“该死的，所以我得住在英国了是吗？”

“如果你想自杀我不拦你。但如果你要贬低我的国家，我现在就可以替贝什米特杀了你。”

“不，你知道吗，亚瑟，我现在突然有个想法。”

“什么？”

“我爱死你了。”  
[3]

 

<关于1940年6月19日的一场梦>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]莫里斯•居斯塔夫•甘莫林：1872~1958，二战爆发后法军总司令。1940年5月被撤职逮捕。  
> [2]布利特1940年6月5日的急电  
> [3]1940年6月18日，戴高乐在丘吉尔的同意下于伦敦在英国广播电台（BBC）发表抵抗号召。


	2. Filer à l'Anglaise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1940年7月11日

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “我给你布置了一项最令人不快、艰巨异常，而且英国海军将领从未遇到过的任务，但是我对你完全有信心，并且依靠你来冷酷无情地执行这项任务。”
> 
> ——温斯顿•丘吉尔

当亚瑟拖着他几乎要漂浮在空中打转的双腿出现在他的伦敦小屋门口时，他悲伤地意识到他门前的灯泡坏了，与地狱的黎明融为一体。他希望他进门后能看到餐桌上摆着面包和牛奶和香肠和一些新的法式惊喜，他希望除了灯泡所有的东西都能按部就班地摆出一点战前的腔调,好让他能在无止尽的繁忙中有半个小时逃离现实。

他刚把钥匙插进了锁眼，就停了下来。现在是早上四点半，弗朗西斯应该还没有起床，他想他不能指望会有那些法国早餐的小惊喜了。他最多只能让女仆给他准备一些面包和黄油。还有四个小时，他就需要去议会旁听，然后和乔治六世共进午餐。已经7月份了，德国人就在对岸架着炮，情形特殊，亚瑟不得不放弃每一次会见乔治六世都要给公主们准备的小玩意儿，他宁可多花半小时陪她们给洋娃娃扎辫子，也不能再用公款去购买那些无意义的东西。在会面后他需要去见财务大臣，之后是首相先生，然后和首相夫人共用晚餐，接着去指挥部待命。

他在脑子里整理着第二天的时间表，他不打算再去和弗朗西斯打招呼了，他需要睡眠。

他推开门，他甚至没有叫醒女仆而是自己在厨房里倒腾了一会儿，然后半饱着把自己虚弱的身子摔进床铺里，大口呼吸着枕头的香气——如果他的被子要溺死他，他会愉快地邀请被子那么做。

他的床上不仅仅只有他一人，他闻到了弗朗西斯头发的味道，他的手指绕在弗朗西斯的长发上，然后松开。他的手放在弗朗西斯的身体上，他摸到了弗朗西斯的胸口：因为他感到了弗朗西斯胸毛在蹭他的手掌。然后他摸到了弗朗西斯的胸肌弗朗西斯的肋骨。他的头埋在弗朗西斯的颈窝里，他大口地吸着法国人身上的味道——酒、面包、香水、体味、一点点还没有完全洗尽的火药味和某种说不上来名字的甜点的味道——然后他吻了吻法国人的头发，他翻了个身，用他的后背面对法国人的后背，他听到弗朗西斯的嗓子这里发出了点声音，然后被压在了舌头下面。

“你醒了吗？”他问，他问得很小声，几乎没有期待弗朗西斯会回答。弗朗西斯翻了个身，但没有更多的声音了。亚瑟闭上了眼。

三个小时后他被闹钟吵醒。他还有时间换掉衣服，再吃一点东西，然后步行到议会大楼。弗朗西斯似乎完全没有受到闹铃的打扰，他还躺在床上睡得很香。日光从窗帘的间隙中挤了进来，落在弗朗西斯的脖子上，他看上去像是尊希腊酒神的雕像：头发胡子乱糟糟不拘小节，裸露在被子外的身子无自觉地向过路人发出不加掩饰的性邀请。不过酒神可不是金发。亚瑟移开了视线，他换上了新的三件套，走出了卧室。

议员们在大楼的走廊因为不同的目的晃荡着，或高谈阔论或窃窃私语，或只是抿着嘴唇保持沉默。他们看到亚瑟进来都会打个招呼，他们都认识亚瑟——谁会不认识呢？他在这间挤满中年绅士的房间里显得年轻精神，他旺盛的金发和挺拔的背脊让大臣议员们感到鼓舞——他们的国家依然健康。很难看出这样富有朝气的年轻男人会被战争击败。对于不列颠来说一切都还不算晚。

亚瑟和其中几位说了几句话，然后他走进空房间开始看资料，等待该死的会议开始。

议员们各自落座，交头接耳。发言，反对，发言，鼓掌，发言，争执，争执，争执。

亚瑟大部分时间都低着头，得出结论是他们的事，亚瑟只需要听着即可。

偶尔几次他抬起头，然后他注意到坐他眼前的男人似乎……他似乎从没有在议会见过这个男人：漂亮的金色长发，修长的手指和脖子，懒散的肩背——是弗朗西斯，他突然意识到。弗朗西斯不能出现在他的议会里，这是越界。他只能出现在他家的房间里，或是附近的公园里，或是戴高乐的临时住所。这里是英国议会——不论现在的情况多么怪异紧急，德国人的大炮就算是堵在了他的家门口，弗朗西斯也没有资格出现在柯克兰的议会里。

“……会袭击南部的港口……”

“……已经攻击护航部队……”

“……我们坐在这里的目的不是为了研究德国人击沉了几艘船，这和我们没有关系，收起您多余的……” 

亚瑟用笔点了点弗朗西斯的肩膀，弗朗西斯回过头。

“你在这里干什么！”亚瑟压低了声音吼着。

“我就是来听听。”

“跟我出去！你不能来这里！”

“不能来这里看你们的议会吵架？我只是来观赏——”

“你在过去两个月还没看够你家的疯人院 怎么把事情搞砸吗？跟我出去。”

好吧好吧，弗朗西斯说，他们站了起来从侧门溜了出去。亚瑟把他拉到了走廊上，他还没想好该如何发火才能让弗朗西斯感受到他的愤怒。

“你越界了。”他首先丢出了一个带有贬损语境的事实陈述。

“是吗？”

“不要给我摆出无所谓的表情。你现在不应该在我家睡觉吗？”然后是第一轮质问。

“我不是你的囚犯，亚瑟，我可以做我想做的事。”

“谁放你进来的？”

“你们的卫兵，我邀请他和我一起共进午餐。”

如果他们现在是在议会以外的地方他会直接一拳揍在弗朗西斯的肚子上，但介于这个屋子是出了名的保守优雅，亚瑟收敛了一点他的脾气：“你现在可以回去了，不要浪费我的时间。”

但弗朗西斯没有动。

“又怎么了？”

“又怎么、没什么，英格兰，只是你看上去不大好。”

“当然不好，德国人开始在海峡搞破坏了。”

“真是好消息。”

“你在跟我找茬吗？”

他们沉默了，弗朗西斯漫不经心地靠在墙上玩着他的发尾，他看上去既不打算离开也不打算就此放过亚瑟。亚瑟有些烦躁地在弗朗西斯面前走来走去，他搞不懂法国人要做什么。

“敦刻尔克。”弗朗西斯说。

亚瑟停下了步子挑起了眉毛，距离敦刻尔克撤退已经过去了一个月，伤痕正在被抚平，他们没必要继续讨论这件事——或者说弗朗西斯想要给他一个迟来的道谢，或是谴责他没能救所有的法国兵？他以为他们已经讨论过这个了，他不想继续讨论。他不是圣人，他能救出自己人就已经不错了。他还救了弗朗西斯，他把他作为盟友能做的都做了。

“那都过去了。”亚瑟说，“我们有个新的开始。”

“敦刻尔克。”弗朗西斯说。

他看亚瑟没有搭腔，他继续说了下去：“布列塔尼。普卢旺斯。斯拉特斯堡。 ”他停下了，看着亚瑟，“需要我继续说下去吗？我可以说很久。以防你忘记告诉我。”

“谁告诉你的？”

“所有人都知道你们干了什么，我甚至不需要专门去询问。”

“你知道多久了？”

“这和你干了什么没关系。”弗朗西斯玩弄头发的手放了下来，亚瑟能感觉到空气里某种东西在凝结，扎耳的响声藏在鼓面下面，而弗朗西斯手里则拿着棒槌。

“这不是我能决定——”

“他们死了！亚瑟，一千多个法国人，被你的军队杀死了，你不需要他们然后你就杀死了他们！你现在还在装作和你无关？是不是我不问你你就继续装成一副正人君子的样子继续和我分享你假惺惺的好心？” 

“我们尝试过救他们但他们拒绝了！他们宁愿淹——”

“那是因为你们袭击了他们！你要求他们不顾一切地离开海港，你要求他们自沉军舰！英格兰，你是在尝试让我相信他们是自杀而不是被你的破船击沉死在了奥兰海港吗？”

亚瑟深吸了一口气，他恨弗朗西斯在走廊里这样大张旗鼓地揭露他的罪行——他甚至不认为那是罪行，他们在战争中，许多事情不能再用和平时婆婆妈妈的道德标准衡量。他很抱歉他们不得不采取这样的行动，但他并没有想要杀死那些年轻人。

他抓住弗朗西斯的手，他想把弗朗西斯拉到某间空房间，或是直接拉出议会。可以在卧室里进行的吵架没必要在公共场合进行，议员们如果休息时走出会议室看到这样的场景，那亚瑟还不如跟着那些法国舰一起自沉奥兰海港。

弗朗西斯站在那里一动不动，他还在斟酌字句继续控诉。

“叛徒。”他说，“你就和你过去一样，亚瑟，我还以为我们之间有什么改变了，然后你就做出了你最擅长的事情，你背叛，你践踏信任，你就是个残忍的疯子！甚至路德维希和基尔伯特都没有破坏我的海军，而你只需要一个下午就能决定要不要让它们全部葬身海峡。你可以一边指挥着军队让他们屠戮我的人民然后一边和我上床和我共进晚餐并且告诉我你会救他们！”

“我们不能让你的军队落入德国人的手里！而且开炮的决定也不是我做的！我不是官员或者总司令！你也看到了，即使在议会里我也只是坐在最后一排听他们废话。”

“这不是理由，英格兰，你杀了他们。不会再有法国人尝试相信你们了。那些还在抗争的人还能依靠什么？最后的盟友都在尝试杀死我们。我们还不如和德国投降，至少他们不会从背后捅刀。”

“至少我没有像某些人那样投降。是你的政府投降抛弃了我们。”

“我没有投降。我们没有投降！我投降的时候只可能是因为你逼我那么做！你杀了他们，英格兰！现在所有的殖民地军官都不会再相信英国人了！是你逼得我们只有投降追随贝当这一条路。 ”

“那你希望我怎么做？难不成你在这里歇斯底里就是想我跟你说一声对不起？不好意思我是不可能道歉的。这件事情已经发生了，从它被提上议程起我就没有办法改变。我已经尽力保护你了，弗朗西斯。我们仍然是同盟。我不打算背叛你我也没有背叛你，如果我想背叛你早就把你扔在敦刻尔克的海滩上你现在已经蹲在集中营——”

“可以了，没必要解释了亚瑟，我要回去了，我也不需要你道歉。你可以继续开会。”

然后他抬起头，没有看亚瑟，他把他的长发别在耳后，然后他如亚瑟之前所愿的那样离开了议会大楼。

亚瑟站在议会的走廊里，他的喉咙口有什么东西卡着，拖着他的步子，让他没有办法转身回到会议室。他觉得他没有精力再面对另一场争吵。现在去见国王还太早，他也不想见丘吉尔或是其他的官员，他不想再听到任何人告诉他他们击沉了几艘法国舰或德国人击沉了几艘英国舰。现在他终于意识到他没有和任何一个人类产生过像样的友情，当他感到困惑时没有人可以听他把这些事说出来——过去曾经有个一两个人，比如某位女王，她就和他一样无人倾诉且不得不终日装模作样，不过她已经死了三百年了，留了念想也没有用了。最终他去了公园，像所有无事可做的人那样看着五六只鸽子争夺地上的面包碎屑。

用叛徒一词来形容他们之间的关系听上去陌生而且有些牵强附会。他想起曾经弗朗西斯弄坏了他的玩具弓箭，然后他骂弗朗西斯是个手贱的废物。还有弗朗西斯吻了他国家的姑娘，他说他是轻浮的蠢货。弗朗西斯让他失去了阿尔弗雷德，他本来打算亲手掐死那只精明的青蛙，不过法国大革命打断了这一议程。他在1904年的圣诞节送给了弗朗西斯一本厚厚的骂人辞典，在扉页上写着献给大陆上最肮脏的污垢波诺弗瓦先生。不过在那一本册子里也没有出现“叛徒”这个词，他们从未用过这个词咒骂过对方。

现在弗朗西斯开始用这个词控诉他，然而世界上没有哪一本法律可以裁决他们之间的背叛。他始终坚信他救了弗朗西斯也救了自己，那只是一点点小代价，弗朗西斯也许现在正在气头上，但他会理解的。

他想他们只是需要重新开始一次，就像1520年和1763年，或者1904年，又比如上个月。他们失败了许多次也重新开始了许多次，也许再冷战几天弗朗西斯就会重新和他说话。他会理解的。他会理解亚瑟的本意并不是为了谋杀他的海军军官，是路德维希害死了那些傲慢的年轻人。他们有一种病态的默契，而那种默契会帮助弗朗西斯消化这些。

如果弗朗西斯打算余生都不原谅他，那他也可以接受，他没有可怜到需要寻求弗朗西斯的认可才能活下去。事实上不被原谅和相互憎恨才是他们之间互相吸引的东西，爱情和依赖则是最近的国际事务和战争为他们的关系病变出来的肿瘤。

他起身去了白金汉宫。国王陛下看出了他的心不在焉，却并没有去细究，因为现在每个人都在恍惚和烦躁的夹缝里求存。一国之君已经够烦心了，他相信他活了一千多岁的祖国有足够能力处理自己的私事。之后亚瑟顺利完成了他剩余的日程安排。他大约在晚上十点时拖着腿回到了家，门口的灯泡依旧是坏的，估计在战争结束前也不会去修理了。他推开门，看到弗朗西斯坐在门厅的凳子上。

他假装没有看见弗朗西斯，他很擅长这个。他侧过身走进屋。

“丽塔，给我弄一点朗姆酒。”

“我让她回家了，她妈妈感冒了。”弗朗西斯说，跟上了亚瑟。

“你不能因为她妈妈有点感冒就不经过我同意让她回家，她从她家回到这里要至少半天。”

“就是因为她出城很麻烦所以我才让她现在回去。你知道，我没办法像你那么冷血。”他又在隐射那件事，亚瑟没有理他。

“而且我可以替她给您准备晚餐和酒。”弗朗西斯说着推开餐厅的门，桌上摆着酒杯和点心，“我不是很确定你的口味所以就按照我自己的菜单准备了。不过酒是你喜欢的。我特意问了丽塔。”

“你到底在搞什么？”

“我只是想帮帮那个可怜的姑娘。”

“呵。”

“而且，亚瑟，”弗朗西斯坐在了他对面拿起了叉子，“我也想感谢你为我做的一切。”

“你在酒里下毒了吗？”

“不，当然没有。我是说感谢你让我住在你家，以及你的政府对戴高乐的帮助。”

亚瑟还是没有放松警惕，他看着弗朗西斯，弗朗西斯看上去很轻松，他喝了点酒也吃了点东西，然后他看着完全没有动静的亚瑟：“别这样，亚瑟，我没有对你的食物做什么，你累了，你吃点东西吧。”

“你要知道，我并没有想要杀死那些军人。我们没有选择。”

弗朗西斯没有说话，他又喝了点酒，然后他放下杯子。

“我可以理解。”他对亚瑟说。

“而且，虽然我们想要帮你和戴高乐，但是我们不能直接和贝当政府开战。我们已经非常孤立了。 ”

“嗯。”弗朗西斯说，“完全可以理解。”

“所以现在你没有生气了？”

“也许吧。也许你应该吃点，亲爱的，我没有下毒。”

他靠在椅背上手里掂着红酒杯，他看着亚瑟无声地吃完了他准备的东西，然后他们一起收拾了盘子。

亚瑟洗完澡穿着睡衣走进卧室，弗朗西斯已经躺在了床上，他没有穿衣服，单单把被子搭在腰上。

“你明天几点起？”他问亚瑟，亚瑟正在用浴巾擦头发。

“六点半，我要去指挥部。回你自己的房间，我要睡觉。”

他坐到床上，但弗朗西斯却从他背后环住了他。

“既然明天起那么早我们不如速战速决。”他说。

“我还以为你今天不会想做。还是说这也是对我的某种惩罚？”亚瑟尽力冷冰冰地把这些词从牙缝里抠出来，拒绝弗朗西斯是件很困难的事，但他知道弗朗西斯并没有完全原谅他。他不喜欢有附加条件的性。

“我说了，我理解你的决定。我也感谢你之前为我做的一切。”他说。他吻了吻亚瑟的耳垂，向亚瑟示意他的宽宏大量。

下一秒亚瑟扭过头，他吻住弗朗西斯的嘴唇，他吸吮着嘴唇里残留着的甜点的甜腻和红酒香，他的手伸到了弗朗西斯的腰上，而他的衣服很快从他的身上被弗朗西斯剥去。弗朗西斯永远不会在床上让人失望，他的舌头他的手指他的腰还有他身上其他部位似乎都是为了让性变得更美好而存在。他们的身体交合的时候亚瑟总算是彻底从烦心的现实中抽离出来了，一不留神从他沉重的过往中逃了出来。他要绞死在有弗朗西斯的被褥中了。他们两个都比过去瘦了，就像是两具骨骼紧紧贴在一起摩擦，但都不在乎对方是否会被折断。他想着弗朗西斯曾经一时激情对他说出的我爱你，如果现在他们在做的事是那个我爱你带来的副产品，那也算是一出不错的买卖。

“亚瑟，我爱你。”紧接着他就听到弗朗西斯喘着气说，他的气喷在亚瑟的颈子上，然后他们又继续接吻，继续让一切变得更加难以收拾。

“我可能暂时爱你。”亚瑟回应着，他动得很剧烈，弗朗西斯也是，“如果你不跑到议会羞辱我我会更爱你。”

“可我就是靠着那样羞辱你才能坚持对你的爱。”

然后他们继续接吻，继续互相折磨互相爱抚尝试把对方身体里的所有精力全部榨干以挥发到空气中。

最后他们躺在床上喘着气，亚瑟抓起了他的睡帽和眼罩。

“该死的已经凌晨一点了。”他说。

“我想英格兰大人迟到了也不会有人敢批评。”

“我和你不一样。你能睡到你自己的房间去吗？”

“我还以为这已经是我的房间了。”

“滚出去。”他拉上了他的眼罩让自己与外界隔离，“出去的时候帮我把台灯拉了。”

“好的好的，英格兰大人。”弗朗西斯说，油腔滑调的，还不忘走时顺手扯扯亚瑟帽子上的球。

“晚安。”亚瑟在黑暗中说，他没听到关门声，他确定弗朗西斯还没走，“关于白天的事——”

“晚安。”弗朗西斯说，打断了亚瑟的话。

门关上了。

他在睡梦中看到了他和弗朗西斯坐在中世纪的某个湖边，弗朗西斯从他背后抱住他，那时候的弗朗西斯个子也没有多高，他没有胡子，只有像女人一样过分精致的脸。他们在等待世界末日。弗朗西斯说河尽头飘起的云是大天使的席子。世界末日到了，他们都有罪，他们都会死，只是更具体的细节先知们不愿意再透露。

“我真的很害怕。”他对亚瑟说，“我们到底会被怎么样？”

“没关系的白痴。”他说，用手扯了一下弗朗西斯的长发，“至少审判的时候我们在一起。”

“我需要你给我做垫背，你干过的坏事比我多。我看到你杀了那只狐狸。”

“闭嘴，你这样只会让你自己先被审判。而且那只狐狸要吃我养的兔子，我没有办法。”他发现他也很害怕，他的手在抖，于是他放开了弗朗西斯的头发，握住了弗朗西斯放在他胸前的手。

“也许过了今晚什么都不会发生。”

他听到弗朗西斯安慰他，他在强忍住不哭出来。他还不知道该如何面对死亡。他看到过死，尸体被包在席子里，被扔到土坑里。他不敢想象那具尸体在想着什么，也不敢想象那尸体会经历什么。他紧紧地扒着弗朗西斯的手指，直到弗朗西斯开始嘲笑他。

“轻松点，英格兰，没事的。”可他明明也在颤抖，他明明也害怕得不行。

“至少我们现在在一起。”他听到弗朗西斯说。

“我会抢在你之前出卖你的。”他说。

“不可能，我已经出卖你了。”弗朗西斯在他身后咯咯笑了起来，他猛地推了一下亚瑟，亚瑟跌跌撞撞地摔在了河岸边，他大声咒骂着弗朗西斯的名字——直到闹钟响起来。

 

他醒了。

他被被子包得紧紧的，闹钟还在台子上响，六点半。他坐了起来，带着睡帽但是没穿衣服。他有些耻辱地套上睡衣，想着这一定是酒精和弗朗西斯的作用，然后他走出了房间。

他的屋子像是个空荡的监狱，阴沉无声。他走到弗朗西斯房间门口，推开。

没有弗朗西斯，或是他的军服，或是他的包。房间收拾得很整齐，没有一丝生活过的味道。

“弗朗西斯？”

他问，但家具不会回答他。

“弗朗西斯？你人呢？”他说。但回答他的只有回音。

“弗朗西斯？”他喊着，他跑到餐厅又跑到厨房，然后他走到了阳台上，看着渐渐苏醒的伦敦。

没有弗朗西斯。

“你他妈在跟我玩什么？弗朗西斯？弗朗西斯？”

他拨通了戴高乐住所的电话，但即使是将军本人，也不知道弗朗西斯去哪儿了。

他错过了例会、记者约谈、他的晚饭，还有其他塞在他爆满的日程安排表里的琐碎小事。当然，没有人敢责备他的缺席。他去了所有弗朗西斯可能去的地方，但是都没有找到那个该死的法国人。当他在晚上九点回到家时，门前的灯泡换掉了，丽塔已经回来了。

“弗朗西斯回来过吗？”他问，但丽塔只是摇头，她在给他热汤。

“不过我收拾房间的时候看到了一张字条，先生，夹在你的枕头下面，我把它放在你书房的桌上了。我看不懂法语。”她说，继续去倒腾她的汤。

他走进了书房，当然，那里也没有弗朗西斯。不过他的确看到了他那张便条。

 

“憎恨你这件事比爱你要容易得多。  
以及，伦敦的干酪太难吃了。  
爱你的，  
弗朗西斯•波诺弗瓦。”

 

<记1940年7月11日的一次争吵>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]本文时间设置在7月10日后，7月10日德国对英国的空袭开始，空袭第一阶段，主要攻击英国港口。议会主要讨论的问题是这个。  
> [2]“疯人院”是丘吉尔对沦陷前的法国议会的形容。  
> [3]“敦刻尔克”在文中是指法国军舰名，当时法国的海军实力全球第四。在奥兰海战时，第一艘被英军击沉的船是布列塔尼号。即使在下沉过程中仍然在攻击英国海军。  
> [4]奥兰海战。为了防止法国海军落入德国人手中，英国人在7月1日出台弩炮计划并于7月3日开始实施。此时希特勒未掌握法国海军且法国军官称他们会寻求中立。在被法军拒绝交出军舰、裁员海军、自沉军舰等要求后，英国人于7月3日下午五点左右在法国奥兰港对法军开炮，并猛攻5天，1297法国海员死在奥兰海战，在最初战斗时，许多人落水后拒绝英国人施救。  
> [5]奥兰海战导致维希法国彻底与英国决裂，贝当于7月5日正式与英国断交。原本可能会投靠戴高乐进行自由法国运动的法国殖民地也大多转向已投降的贝当政府。  
> [6]英国政府对戴高乐的自由法国运动采取的是相对保守的态度，仅仅对法国殖民地地区还在反抗的人们进行海军方面的防卫。英国在之后对维希的主要政策是力求不翻脸。  
> [7]文中梦境是指原作中两人小时候等待世界末日（当然也是脑补的。  
> [8]本文法语题目的意思是“英国人式的离开”，基本等于英语里“Take a French leave”（法国人式的离开，不告而别）。虽然最开始是想写Take A French Leave，但感觉两个人都在不同程度上偷偷溜走了吧（笑。


	3. 夹在货单里的十六封简信

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1940年11月21日-1942年7月

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Car, vois-tu, chaque jour je t’aime davantage,  
> Aujourd’hui plus qu’hier et bien moins que demain.  
> (For, you see, each day I love you more,  
> Today more than yesterday and less than tomorrow.)
> 
> ——Rosemonde Gérard

电报一：

协议达成避免战争支持自由

英称望法在胜利后恢复地位

1940年11月22日 [1]

 

A，

我们没有合适的纸，因此只能找出一些圣诞明信片，希望能正好在圣诞节寄到。

听闻你终于肯放下你微不足道的面子与我的老先生[2]达成共识，特此祝贺。当然我并不相信你说的那些狗屁，你的做作演技还是一如既往的可悲。你以为说那点废话就可以得到我的原谅？不，我没有，亲爱的，我没有原谅你，也不可能原谅你。[3] 

我的家人还不知道我已经回去了。我现在和我的朋友们在一起——真正的朋友。我们住在乡下，这个冬天似乎冷得比往年要早，我们没有什么过冬的衣物。住在隔壁的女孩生了肺炎，可我们也没有药。多亏了你和B姓兄弟，我们能弄到的面包都如同嚼蜡[4]，但也好过你那儿的三明治。你也许会喜欢这面包，很可惜不能寄给你尝尝。

圣诞快乐，我亲爱的，祝你安好，不要一不留神就撞上了飞弹。

曾经有那么一分钟爱过你的，

F

 

Frog，

在你假情假意地为我道贺、浪费笔墨咒骂我、抠着过去的那点我为你好你却不领情的善心不放时，我正在为了我们两个的共同命运奋斗。我甚至不得不委身去见那个混小子。你猜猜他怎么说，他完全愿意帮助我，但是至于帮助你——我们姑且把这件事说成“保留意见”。看来不止我一个人认为你是个蠢货，那么想的人多的是。[5] 

我之前市区内的住所已经被炸毁了，不要再写那个地址了。我现在住在市郊，你去过那里。不过我不明白你为什么要给我寄圣诞贺卡，难不成是希望我就那件事道歉？你剥夺了我对你道歉的机会，你现在一个字都别想看到。我解释过了，我也没有背叛你。

我不想多说了，你现在到底是站在哪一边？我不想被判通敌。

你的贺卡在新年当天才寄到。

新年快乐。

P.S. 信封里有一点抗生素。我们的药也很少。

——A

1月3日

 

A，

很可惜，她在你的抗生素送来前就过世了。我的朋友曾经喜欢过她，我们试着弄了点酒苦中作乐。还是谢谢你的药。我很遗憾你的房子被毁了，希望丽塔没事，我喜欢她做的水果派，就是卖相有点差。 [6]

有了阿尔送来的物资我们的生活好一点了，他和你不一样，他明理得多。你别想用你那张碎嘴挑拨我和那个可爱男孩的关系，别忘了是我帮他离开你这个臭老头子的。只有你还像个老古董一样死操着封锁，我还以为那是19世纪的玩意儿。 [7]

我和我的朋友勉强躲过了两次强征劳力，隔壁村的八个男孩永远回不来。我有时也想你是对的，亚瑟，我们的自欺欺人只是让自己心安理得地做个投降者罢了，我无法忍受这样的生活，我还想要战斗。但是亲爱的，我们已经回不去了，我做不到和你共同战斗，我们思考问题的方式差得太多，我们的利益冲突太多，我想了许多，也许我们更适合做敌人。不过在当下,我选择的位置并不与你对立，所以你大可放心给我写信，算不上通敌，顶多是慰问一下过去的朋友。

我也许最近会离开南方。如果离开了，会写信通知。

谢谢你的药。

你正在下地干活的F

2月8日

 

电报二：

我军将同自由法国军占领叙利亚

请柯克兰先生速前往首相府

1941年6月7日

 

电报三：

柯克兰先生重伤无法参加会议

1941年6月7日

 

F，

很抱歉没有及时回信，信件其实月初就到了，但B兄弟是疯狗，空袭弄得我们够呛。

我在医院呆了一个月，我被严重烧伤，现在走路还有点跛脚，半边脸上留着烧伤的痕迹。他们疯了，伦敦好些地方的火烧了几个小时扑不灭，老人来不及躲进防空洞的，尸体就横在路边。人们挤在地铁站里睡觉，他们的房子被毁了，但他们和我不同，他们没有能去的地方了……还有一些难以描述的谋杀，一个女人的尸体被丢在坍塌的教堂里，她的丈夫想借着灯火管制蒙混过关 ……你想象不出现在的伦敦堕落成了什么样子。[8]

我现在失眠得厉害，我一闭上眼睛就能看到砖瓦落下，还有孩子的尸体沾着血躺在砖头下，而母亲就坐在旁边哭——市民的死亡、肆无忌惮的打劫、残忍的谋杀——弗朗 你想象不出的。 [9]

我以为我在大战时已经受够了，但没想到还有得我受的，我时常感到心肺都在烧，死去的人太多了，但我们已经回不去了。我在孤军奋战，弗朗西斯，我见识了太多太多年轻人的死亡，他们到底为了什么……每个人，从市民到军人，没有人有信心活过第二天，这折磨是你我无法体会的，所有丑恶的高尚的都在伦敦的烟霾中挥散。你无法想象这些，弗朗西斯。这场战争几乎是整个欧洲对付我一人的，我们都快要放弃清算死者的人数了。

我几乎已经不抱希望阿尔会主动加入了，他整天就知道和我作对，也不知道是哪个蠢货教的。

——A

6月18日

 

F，

我没有想挑起战争。关于叙利亚的事我很抱歉。 [10]

希望你回信。

你知道诗人马修•阿诺德吗？我昨天去了海边，但雾太大了什么也看不清。

——A

6月27日

 

A，

我没有因为新晋的冲突感到愤怒，你不需要假惺惺地和我道歉。

我当然知道阿诺德，他的Dover Beach我甚至可以背下来。

Come to the window, sweet is the night-air!

第一次读到时我想到了我们第一次见面，那时你还是个毛头孩子，谁能想到会长成现在这无耻无情的模样呢？我想现在只有你能有时间去海边散步抒发无所谓的情愫，亲爱的，你同我提这些难不成是把我当成战时的一个精神慰藉？真可笑，亲爱的，我们从来都不是这种关系。甚至在你写出那封信时你的军队已经进入了叙利亚，何必装模作样呢？

我们是天生要作对的。从我这里寻求安慰和同情未免太高估我们的关系了。我想你很快能从烧伤中恢复，毕竟你的恢复力就算是放在我们这些奇人中也是惊人的了。

我为那些无辜的市民还有丽塔感到难过，在我短暂的伦敦行期间，比起你她更是一个善解人意的朋友。希望她能早日康复，如果你能见到她，请带去我的问候。

我将择日启程去巴黎。

F

 

F，

可笑，你明明就是在怨恨我却要做出一副大度的样子，骗鬼去吧。这件事我从头到脚都没参与，我在医院里躺了一个月，你却要把这事归责于我？我连通知我的电报都没及时瞧见。你明明就是选择了我的对立面，却偏要做出副同盟的样子，弗朗西斯，这算什么，这算是一年前那件事的惩罚吗？欺骗我说服我然后再可耻地抛下我？我早该想到了，我竟然不自觉地在心里美化了你，想着我就肚子里泛酸水，恶心得想吐。

你讥笑我的无情，却对我的伤连点问候也没有？不要忘了是我把你从燃烧的沙滩上拖进船舱的，如果那时候你就被俘虏了，你哪来现在和我磨笔杆子的机会？我真应该把你留在海滩上，是你先背叛我们的同盟的，是你们投降断了我们的路，是你，弗朗西斯，逼得我不得不孤军奋战到现在，没有同盟没有支援，要不是我的殖民地我可能早就葬身海峡了。  
算了，无论我怎么解释你都会置若罔闻，你就是从来不会动脑子思考问题。弗朗西斯，你总是凭着一厢情愿去想问题。我们从来都不是一路人，不过想来你是蛙科两栖动物进化的，我不该强求你的大脑能如何高级。

伦敦的物资非常匮乏，你别再想着我会给你寄什么了。

祝你在回家的路上成功被俘虏。

——A

9月18日

 

F，

不知道你到家了没有。

圣彼埃尔岛的事是阿尔策划的，我尝试阻止了。我们为G辩护了，那混小子和他的上司都固执得惊人。 [11]

该死的，我为什么要写这封信。

我都不知道你能不能收到。

前段时间发生的各种希望你没有被牵连进去。 [12]

圣诞快乐。

——A

1月2日

 

F，

这封信是写给接头人的，如果弗朗西斯那个白痴已经死了，请及时告知我。如果他还活着，把我的信给他。

你是个混蛋，弗朗西斯。是的，圣彼埃尔岛的破事就是我和阿尔狼狈为奸策划的。你活该，你最好一辈子都不要给我写回信。

——A

3月5日

 

亚瑟，

好久没有联系了。我不想再为了之前的事争吵愤怒了。关于比埃尔我听说了很多，我想那不是你的错。

我搬了家，住在xx街附近的公寓里，只有十平，很小，但这是我能找到的最好的了。我在剧院找了一份工作，工资比较稳定，认识了很多新朋友，偶尔也会一起出去喝酒什么的。巴黎的冬天很冷，面包硬得咯牙，煤不够用。

母亲身体好多了，布兰科说她想毕业就工作，你觉得怎么样？

祖国万岁！

爱你的兄弟，

杰克•波诺弗瓦

1942年3月4日

 

杰克，

我不知道原来你已经安顿下来了。

母亲身体好就再好不过了，我认为布兰科应该再考虑一下，她还可以去女子师范。

我们的小弟弟最近也忙得够呛，总算是认真了起来。是件好事。

爱你的兄弟，

亚瑟

1942年4月1日

 

亚瑟，

太好了，总算看到我们的小兄弟认真起来了。我很想你们，希望能早些见到你们。

我收到了你对我的辱骂，不过大人不记小人过，亚瑟，只要你愿意承认你的姓氏，我的好兄弟，那我绝不计较你的失礼。

祖国万岁！

爱你的兄弟，

杰克•波诺弗瓦

1942年4月28日

 

杰克，

我将要离开，我和我们的兄弟一致认为我们应该去南部，接下来的日子应该没办法写信了。愿主保佑。

爱你的兄弟，

亚瑟

1942年5月17日  
[14]

 

亚瑟，

我们总算找到了一条安全的邮路不用再写那些假话连篇的明信片了 。我知道你要加入军队了，这大概是我们最近最后的一封信。很遗憾你还是没能把亚瑟•波诺弗瓦这个落款写清楚，我失望极了，看来为了圣彼埃尔岛的事情我还得再埋怨你一段日子了。

我安全到了巴黎。绕道去了海边。雾太大了，什么也看不见，只能听到海浪的声音，我想象着炮弹落在沙滩上，我的国在我的眼皮下沦陷。

我目前还没有被人盯上，我曾经的公寓被封了，我不确定里面的那些画作艺术品有没有被拿走。我的朋友们给我在剧院找了个闲职。

我像所有巴黎人一样患上了肠胃病，你再见到我一定会大吃一惊，我瘦得都不敢往镜子里瞧了，还留了一撮大胡子。街上总能看到德国人；还有处决，把人拉成一排，几声枪响，姑娘们就开始躲在被子里闷着头流泪了。这才是你没法想的，亚瑟。你想象不出的。你也想象不出那些犹太人的境遇，被一车一车地拖走，一大家子人躲在阁楼里，哭着喊着被拽出来。你想象不出的，亚瑟。这不是巴黎，这不是我和你熟悉的那个巴黎，这是活着的地狱。舞厅里的歌依旧在放，但死亡的触手已经攥死了城市的内核。曾经的荣誉都被巨斧一刀劈下践踏在地上。在这里我才能看清楚我的人民过着的是什么日子，城里的生活比乡下要苦得多。只有吃过定量配给的面包才知道乡下的那是什么美味。总是没有奶酪，亚瑟，没有奶酪，只有揣着枪的德国人到处乱转。我们用十加仑装的油桶焊接在一起的炉子上做饭，燃料是旧报纸。我把鸡养在壁橱里，我的朋友把兔子养在浴缸里，我们骑半天自行车到乡下只是为撞见一个多出一把蔬菜的农民 。这都是你无法想象的，亲爱的。

这一年我过得像个笑话，没有任何值得称道的英雄主义色彩。我活在对贝什米特的愤怒中，对你的愤怒中，对自己的愤怒中，然后当这一切情绪被内化后，我对你不再愤怒了。我不清楚你到底在我们的关系中寻找什么，亚瑟。那些发生过的，我忘不了，也许它只是被时间冲淡了，也许从最初我便没有那么怨恨你，更多的是为自身的无力而感到恐惧。不管究竟出于什么样的原因，我们再不能犯同样的错误。任何形式的信任都那以在我们之间长存。这一年多来发生的事都足以证明了，我已经不想细数。

不过，我相信你的确没有真的想要让我失去圣彼埃尔。我为你在空战中受的伤感到抱歉。

战争结束后，一起喝一杯吧。它总会结束的。

See you in Paris.

爱你的，

弗朗西斯

 

弗朗西斯，

你不想和我建立信任关系？我连喝一杯的约定都不想和你做。

我要去北非了，和你通信就是浪费时间。

恨你的，

亚瑟

 

亚瑟，

你并没有那么恨，我还存着你焦虑的辩解信。

爱你的，

弗朗西斯

 

（以上信件除标出英语部分，均用法语）

 

<1940年11月至1942年7月英法两国历史通信及重要电报选集>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]1940年11月21日，英国维希达成协议，维希不会无理由攻击英国，英国政府只要求维希应避免对自由法国的殖民地采取积极的军事行动，并且顶住德国人攻击或利用维希控制下的殖民地进行反击；英国声明它希望看到法国及法兰西帝国在胜利以后恢复其崇高和独立的地位。  
>  [2]指贝当.  
>  [3]指奥兰港海战。  
>  [4]指亚瑟对维希法国的封锁和德国对维希法国的剥削。  
>  [5]指美国政府对戴高乐及其领导的自由法国的极不信任。  
>  [6]丽塔指前篇中出现的亚瑟家的女佣。亚瑟的伦敦市区住所在已在空战中被炸毁，敦刻尔克后弗朗西斯在那里住过一段时间.  
>  [7]1940年6月25日，法国投降后英国把封锁扩大到法国，切断法国大西洋沿岸和海峡沿岸各港口的交通往来。1941年1月，美尝试与贝当政府建立较为亲密的关系，努力使贝当不要积极支持德国人，并且强调如果法国同意让德国人使用法国军舰，那维希将失去与美国的友谊。同时美国不顾英国反对，向法国非占领区运送粮食和衣着，但规模并没有足以打破英国人的封锁。大陆封锁曾经是拿破仑在1806年到1814年对英国实施的政策（最后以失败告终）。  
>  [8]实际上这件事发生在1942年，南伦敦的消防员哈利•多布金因杀死妻子被判刑。在1941年，他杀害妻子，想要借着当时的灯火管制（为了防止被德军发现而在空袭期间伦敦实行的政策，成功困惑了德军但也给市民造成了极大的不变以及犯罪的肆意滋生）蒙混过关，但最终被伦敦警察厅识破。  
>  [9]1941年5月10日晚，空战中德军最后一次总攻击，出动超过500架飞机，700吨爆破弹、燃烧弹落在伦敦市区，1436人被炸死，1800多人重伤。亚瑟在此次袭击中重伤  
>  [10]1941年4月，伊拉克发生政变，德国为了空援伊拉克，与法签订“5月协定书”，（轴心国就从法国领土获取补给和运输便利）法在叙利亚做出让步，此时法属于中立。德国飞机得到过境便利后及时到达叙利亚，被英国飞机轰炸。6月8日，英国和自由法国攻入叙利亚，并发表宣言保证叙利独立，使得维希法国政府内有爆发出新的反英情绪（1940年7月以来第二轮）；1941年6月20日，由于上面那件事，维希法第一次和英国人作战，但后来进行了谈判，宣布停火，法失去叙利亚和黎巴嫩。  
>  [11]指圣彼埃尔岛和密克隆岛事件。由于英国外交部秘密告知戴高乐，加拿大政府打算控制这两个法国殖民笑道的无线电台并且达到了美国支持，戴高乐在1041年12月强制收复两个小岛以抗议美国的无形扩张。平安夜当天，岛民热烈欢迎自由法国，第二天公投中98%的选民支持自由法国。此时的英美关系是对英国未来发展的大师，但在这个事件中，由于英国不愿意在盟国中被挤到二流位置，因此当美国发表声明谴责时，丘吉尔在12月30日为戴高乐辩解并大肆攻击维希——这一行为使得盟国内部关系大为紧张。最后美英找到了一个没有得到戴高乐统一的解决办法：让两个岛中立化和非军事化，由加拿大和美国联合控制其电台，并同英国一起对两岛实行共管。这件事严重影响了之后（包括战后）的美法关系，但英美仍然是亲密伙伴。  
>  [12]指苏德战争爆发后，法国共产党开始行动，其中皮埃尔•法比安在巴尔贝斯地铁车站开枪打死了一个德国兵（算是开了第一枪），之后一个月里类似案件层出不穷，以共产党主导的抵抗运动一直持续到了1944年。  
>  [13]占领区和非占领区之间的往来受到严密的限制办法，邮递也受到限制；1940年10月以前，两区之间禁止通信；之后仅允许通信印好字句的明信片；1941年5月后用7行空白明信片通信，但内容仅限于家庭事务（出自《希特勒的欧洲》）。两人用这种形式通信，因此加入了一些无关紧要的名字。上文中“我们的小弟弟”是指阿尔弗雷德  
>  [14]关于巴黎市民的艰苦生活出自《巴黎烧了吗》。


	4. 沙漠中的圣诞快乐与剧院里的新年好

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1942年12月24日-12月25日

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “看见没，在这个野蛮的屠宰场里，还是残存着一些，曾被称为人性的文明之光。”
> 
> ——《布达佩斯大饭店》

Side A

对于阿尔弗雷德来说，亚瑟是什么样的存在呢？

事到如今，阿尔弗雷德已经不会再承认亚瑟是他的兄弟了。他们是兄弟吗？绝不是了。他们都是盎格鲁撒克逊人，但那并不能说明什么。他相信本田菊王耀和那对半岛上的双胞胎也都是兄弟，但看看现在那帮黑头发黑眼睛一个模子刻出来的东亚人在干什么吧？他在39年年初到过中国，他不想回忆那个人间地狱。

他再也不能随随便便承认亚瑟是他的兄弟了。亚瑟看不清私人关系在国与国间的作用，而他看得清，他不想要那样栓得紧紧的私人关系。他是个成年人——或说是成年的国，一百多年的历史足以让他成年了，他现在比亚瑟还要壮还要高。不管亚瑟如何摆不平心态，他们都是做不成兄弟的。

朋友呢？阿尔弗雷德倒是有那么想过，但亚瑟显然端不平这碗水。他那居高临下的落魄贵族姿态就不是冲着友谊方向去的。他总作出副高深莫测的样子——从战争爆发到现在，阿尔弗雷德越来越看不懂他的好兄弟——不，他不该用这个词，就连bro这样的词都会弄得亚瑟表情一紧。

电报员刚刚从帐篷里走出来，阿尔弗雷德钻进了帐篷，看到了正在喝茶的英国人。

“今天是平安夜。”阿尔弗雷德说，“已经那么晚了，你怎么还在喝茶。” 

亚瑟没有理他，但阿尔弗雷德并不在意。

“除了茶你们的军备里到底还藏了些什么？”他又说。

“阿尔弗雷德，你的口音打扰到我看书了。”亚瑟说，他又翻过去了一页。

“你在看那个变态写的书？”

“我想你认识字，阿尔。”

阿尔弗雷德扶了扶眼镜，他不明白《我的奋斗》这种书有什么可看的。他甚至有那么一秒担心亚瑟也会跟着路德维希一起跑偏，不过根据他对亚瑟保守挑剔的性子的理解，跑偏倒不至于，但在战争前亚瑟还在读王尔德，在战争后这品味就显得一落千丈了。

“我们今天应该做些什么，亚瑟，今天是平安夜。”他又强调了一遍。

“我没聋。我听见了。”

“那你一点反应也没有。”

“今晚是平安夜，我祈祷今晚不用战斗。”他头也没有抬一下。

“就这样？”

“就这样。”亚瑟说，“但很可惜我还能听见不远处的枪声。我想现在的路德维希已经不是1914年的路德维希了 。”

他用一种别扭的姿势合上了书——因为他右手的食指中指都骨折了。他身上到处都有淤青伤口，灰头土脸地坐在司令部边上的小帐篷里端着他的茶杯。

“所以，你有什么计划？别忘了我们在沙漠里，这里没有榭寄生或者火鸡。”亚瑟说。

“我们应该交换圣诞礼物。”阿尔弗雷德说，“我都给你准备好了。”他说的是实话，礼物就在他手边的包里，是一块代替贺卡的刻着字的木板，还有一副新的手套——他问司令部要的。阿尔弗雷德喜欢1914年的圣诞停战传说，要不是贝什米特不配合，他也愿意放下枪和德军踢……他也许愿意吧。如果他们并不都是法西斯分子的话。他希望大部分德国人都是被迫出现在这个战场的——就像法国人那样消极怠工 。

“……上帝，我没有给你准备圣诞礼物。”亚瑟说，“我在沙漠里待的这四个月连一个好的杯子都没存下来。阿尔，我忘记了。”

“没关系，你现在随便给我准备点什么。It's easy!”

“你真是个孩子，阿尔弗雷德。”亚瑟说。他叹了口气，杯子放在手上，盯着他们中间的灯发愣。阿尔弗雷德转了转眼珠，猛地拍了一下手：“你怎么了，亚瑟？”

亚瑟被他吓了一跳，茶翻到了胸口，他恼火地用手抹了抹，放下了茶杯。

“我很抱歉，阿尔，但这不过就是平安夜而已。”他说，“现在比平安夜重要的事多了去了。”

“你本来不是这样的。”阿尔弗雷德皱起了眉头，“你就是最先在14年的战场上停火的人。”尽管很久没有在一起过过圣诞，但亚瑟每年都会给阿尔弗雷德打电话，在电话发明前寄贺卡，甚至在上次大战后开始陆陆续续送起了圣诞礼物。他是全世界最不可能忘记圣诞节的人。

“很多事情改变了，一位绅士可以在平安夜被刺杀 。这就是我们的现状。阿尔弗雷德，彼一时此一时。”现在，这位最不可能忘记圣诞节的先生却那么说，在平安夜里满眼的凝重。

“你在说达尔朗吗？你听说了？”阿尔弗雷德想起了那位执着强硬的法国将军，他挠了挠自己的下巴。

“是的，所以你能不能让我一个人呆一会儿。”亚瑟站了起来，从包里摸出一块压缩饼干。

“亚瑟，你不能命令我。”

“那请您不要再继续发出噪音了，可以吗，琼斯先生？”他掰下一半递给阿尔弗雷德，“我们在沙漠里而且物资紧缺，大张旗鼓地过圣诞是奢侈的浪费。”

“你真的很无趣，亚瑟。”阿尔弗雷德接过了饼干。

“随你怎么说。”

他们已经连续吃了许多天压缩饼干了，每一顿，每一餐，军队里还有许多人得了痢疾——不，痢疾已经算不上病了，断手断脚的人都没功夫哀嚎，得了痢疾的就更没资格抱怨了。他就着水咽下了饼干。他知道亚瑟依然在想着某件事情，某件与阿尔弗雷德无关、也许与战场都无关的事。

 

Side B

约瑟坐在法兰西喜剧院的化妆间里看着他心爱的女友玛丽亚往脸上擦粉。今天是圣诞节，一个晴朗美丽的午后。巴黎的雪昨天下了一晚，堵住了后门还没化。尽管物资匮乏他双手冻得发僵，他们仍然坚持要在晚上表演《帕勒斯特里纳》 。

杰克•波诺弗瓦先生推门走了进来，他是今年上半年新来的，专门负责道具。他摘下了帽子，取下破破烂烂的围巾和外套，露出了他傲人的金发和老旧的衬衣马甲。

“圣诞快乐。”他对化妆间里的情侣说。

“圣诞快乐。”约瑟说，玛丽亚正在抹口红腾不出嘴。终于，她完美无缺的红唇完工了，她扭过身子趴在椅子上，冲着波诺弗瓦笑。

“圣诞快乐，先生，您今天的衣服真好看。”

“谢谢，这和我前天穿的一样。”

“那也是好看的。”她说。

“你也很美，玛丽亚，你准备好今晚的演出了吗？”

约瑟皱起了眉头，他几乎是有些莽撞地走到了玛丽亚背后，搂住了她的脖子，好让她不对着这位好先生献殷勤——没人说得清楚波诺弗瓦先生究竟是从哪儿来的，约瑟不信任他，他想他是地下党，或是什么间谍，德国间谍，英国间谍，苏联间谍，都有可能。约瑟是骄傲的巴黎人 ，土生土长的巴黎人。不论是英国人还是德国人还是苏联人他都不喜欢。他在罐头工厂工作，他不知道谁会吃到他做的罐头，但他相信他还是在为法国人工作——不管世事怎么变化，至少他的工头还是个法国人，一个有着标准巴黎口音的蛮横先生，不管他性子多糟，都至少是个法国人。

“当然了，圣诞节的演出必须是最好的。”她说着，清了清嗓子。

“你们昨天怎么过节的？”波诺弗瓦坐了下来，打量着化妆桌上廉价的香水。

“我们去看了一场电影。”玛丽亚说，“我真喜欢电影，我还去面试过呢。”

“然后你落选了。”约瑟说，“我喜欢看你唱歌，电影没办法表现你的美，亲爱的。”

“你尽会说风凉话”玛丽亚嗔怪地骂着，拍开了约瑟的手，“波诺弗瓦先生呢？你昨天怎么过的？”

“我自己在家过的。”他说，“我给自己做了顿圣诞大餐。”

“你一个人？”

“是啊，一个人。”

“你没有朋友吗？”约瑟问得有些刻薄，玛丽亚的手指在他的大腿上掐了一把。

“他们都回家了。”波诺弗瓦说。他满不在乎地卷着自己的头发，“我的家人都不在巴黎。”他说，垂着眼，“不说这些了，今天的道具还没检查。”他说，站了起来，冲着玛丽亚眨了眨眼，玛丽亚笑起来，约瑟翻了个白眼。

“我不喜欢你对着他那样笑。”波诺弗瓦的身影刚刚消失在化妆间的门后约瑟就抱怨了起来，“我也不喜欢你和他说话。”

“他人很好啊。”玛丽亚转过身继续对着镜子检查自己的妆容，“你只是嫉妒他比你长得好看，亲爱的。”

“我没有。”约瑟说，但玛丽亚根本不理睬他的辩解。

“我昨天听见他午睡的时候在叫一个人的名字，亚瑟什么……那是不是他失去的兄弟呢？”

“这和我们又有什么关系——”

“他一个人住一定很辛苦吧，这世道，唉。”

“收起你的同情心吧，我看他过得好得很。”约瑟说，“他貌似人很好，但我们都不清楚他的底细。万一他是个间谍怎么办？我们海军没了，还出了达尔朗那样的卖国贼，你们女人真是一点警惕性也没有。”

“就算是间谍和我们又有什么关系呢？”玛丽亚扯着自己的眼皮又刷了一遍睫毛，“至少他对我们很好，我看他挺正派的，你就是小肚鸡肠。”

“你真的肤浅。”约瑟说。

“我是个演员，我肤浅一点不是正合观众的心吗？”她转过头，拉住约瑟的衣领，在他的嘴唇上留下个大红的印子。

 

Side A

阿尔弗雷德把手套和刻着字的木板塞给了亚瑟。他们坐在帐篷外，亚瑟已经把书和茶杯都收好了。

“圣诞快乐。”他说，他们还能听到远处的炮声。亚瑟无语，但接过了礼物。

“谢谢。”他对阿尔弗雷德说，“杯子送你。”他刚刚从司令部拿来的，“圣诞快乐。”

这是他们那么多年以来第一次一起过圣诞。没有圣诞树，或是榭寄生，也没有红色的袜子以及教堂里的唱诗班。沙尘拂过他们的腿，阿尔弗雷德希望现在有一杯热可可。曾经，曾经亚瑟和他一起过的圣诞节，亚瑟会和他一起坐在炉子边喝热可可。但那是快两百年前的幻境，遥不可及了。沙漠里没有热可可，只有黄沙与亚瑟点起来的烟。

没有给阿尔弗雷的热可可，只有给阿尔弗雷德的二手烟。阿尔弗雷德看着他紧绷绷的样子，决定再次展示一下自己哪壶不开提哪壶的技能。

“你还在想达尔朗吗？”

“不，没有。”

“那你到底在想什么？”

“和你没有关系，阿尔，你不要问了。你为什么不去和你的士兵将军们一起享受平安夜呢？我听到他们在帐篷里大笑。”他说着弹了弹烟灰，呼出一口浑浊的气。

“我是应该和他们在一起。他们比你有趣多了。”阿尔弗雷德说，扇了扇自己面前的烟。

“那就赶快过去。”

“但我又在想如果不是达尔朗的话，你到底在想什么。你难道在想弗朗西斯吗？”

终于亚瑟筑起来的防御被击溃了，他脸在夜里一下子涨得通红。但他又吸了口烟把情绪一股脑儿从嘴里排了出去。

“烦死了，我想他干什么？这是平安夜。”

“我不知道。”阿尔弗雷德愉快地说，“可能因为我们刚刚收到了达尔朗先生遇刺消息，而且也见识了法国人把最后一艘军舰当着德国人的面沉到海底。你已经在两年前经历过一次法军自沉了……好吧，亚瑟，我真的不明白你到底在想什么，所以我觉得你就是在想他。弗朗西斯弗朗西斯！”他故意话没说全，但重复了几遍法国人的名字就足以让亚瑟露出点有人情味的表情了——阿尔弗雷德百试不爽，似乎从很小的时候他就发现在亚瑟面前提起“弗朗西斯”（即便只是个路人的名字），亚瑟就会做出点奇怪的举动：打翻水桶，劈坏木板，把煎蛋弄地上，突然掏出手枪，还有脸红，不管是生气还是……害羞？也许只能用害羞来解释，阿尔弗雷德想。

“我的确在想军舰和达尔朗的事。”亚瑟说，前后矛盾了些，但阿尔弗雷德没有打断他，“但与弗朗西斯无关。我在想这场战争到底要进行到什么程度，我在想战争后会变成什么样。”

“你就是在想弗朗西斯。”阿尔弗雷德不留情面地说，自以为是地揭穿了他曾经的兄长、昔日的仇人，“承认吧亚瑟！”

“该死的，阿尔弗雷德，不是所有的事都和弗朗西斯有关。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈你承认吧！你就是在想他!”

“闭嘴，阿尔，闭嘴。”

“你不能命令我，亚瑟！”

“去你的，你为什么就不能滚回你自己的帐篷呢？”

“这是平安夜。”阿尔弗雷德叫了起来，“这是平安夜啊。”

“那就更应该滚回你的帐篷了。既然是平安夜你为什么还要和我坐在一起？”

“因为看你的笑话很有趣。”阿尔弗雷德说，亚瑟差点把烟头甩他脸上。

好吧。亚瑟说，就当是我在想弗朗西斯吧，反正他估计也死透了。

“我以前以为你恨他。”阿尔弗雷德说，他说的是实话，提起弗朗西斯亚瑟总是做出怒不可遏的姿态，“但你现在总是在为他辩护。”

“我没有。”亚瑟说，“该死的，我累了，我要休息了，阿尔你给我滚回去。”亚瑟又摸出了一根烟打算吞云吐雾，但是阿尔弗雷德从他手里夺走了。

“亚瑟，盟军的利益总是优先的。”

停顿。

亚瑟看着他，突然脸上浮出一抹笑。

“当然，阿尔，你想太多了。”

“圣彼埃尔岛的时候你就在为他辩论，亚瑟。为什么？”

他看到亚瑟从他的手中取回了烟。

“你永远都不用明白。”他听到亚瑟说。

 

Side B

报纸上赫然写着达尔朗将军平安夜在阿尔及尔遭刺杀的消息，约瑟皱了皱鼻子。玛丽亚站在后台深吸了一口气，给了他一个有些无助的眼神。

“你是最棒的，亲爱的。”他说。

玛丽亚又深吸了一口气。

“报纸上写了什么，你表情那么难看？”她问。

“蛋糕涨价了。”他回答，“没什么的。”

“那就好。今天可是圣诞节，我可受不了又有地下党被枪杀的消息。”她说，她贴着脸亲了亲约瑟的脸，“你要好好在后台看着我。”她说。约瑟真是爱极了她的这种小表情。亲了亲她的鼻子，把她转了个身让她面朝舞台。

“你该准备上台了，亲爱的。”

“爱你。”玛丽亚说。

她又深吸了一口气，在音乐响起时缓缓上台。

约瑟又拾起了报纸。

他确实厌恶达尔朗投靠盟军还让海军自沉，但心里却又藏着些说不出的佩服。在德国人面前冲入海底，用爆炸敲响反抗的巨钟——约瑟自己是绝做不到的，他只想和他的女友过他们安稳的小日子。他看着报纸上的照片，心里全然不是滋味。玛丽亚在台上的歌声他也没听进去……他已经好几场演出都没有入耳去听了。他总是在表演结束时有些得过且过地称赞她……他们需要的不是艺术，艺术已经是奢侈品，圣诞节，一位将军被刺杀了，而人们仍然心安理得地坐在台下，虚情假意似懂非懂地听着女高音的花样唱腔。该死的。他想，真是该死。他也说不清楚他在赌咒谁。

有人拍了拍他的肩，他放下报纸，警觉地回过头。是一位警察，法国人。

“圣诞快乐，先生。”他忙不迭地打招呼

“你们这里是不是有位波诺弗瓦先生？”

约瑟愣了一秒。他想着波诺弗瓦精致的面孔和女友那殷切的目光。他又打量了一下警察身上的徽章。

“是的，先生。”他说。

“他在哪里，我有事情询问他。”

“先生，这是圣诞节。”他不知怎的嘴里冒出来那么一句，“至少让这场演出结束。”

“他在哪里？”警察继续问。约瑟瞥见了红色垂幔后黑色的军装——是德国人。

他咽了口唾沫，掌心开始出汗。他听见玛丽亚的声音穿透了整个舞台，他似乎是第一次如此清晰地听见玛丽亚的歌喉。玛丽亚不希望今晚有人死去。这是圣诞节。他们在平安夜已经失去了一位将军，不论波诺弗瓦到底是什么人……

“他今天不在这里。”他说，“圣诞节，他休假了。剧院大部分的员工都休假了，就只有这一场在演……”

他的后颈也开始冒汗，他舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，嗓子哑了，一时间发不出什么声音。

“先生，不配合工作我们完全可以逮捕你。”他听到了掌声从台下传来，啊，玛丽亚。他也许应该多吻吻她，少做些承诺……承诺在战争年代同艺术品、蛋糕，还有圣诞节一样，都是奢侈品。他感觉心脏和胃打了个结，他往后退了一步。

“我去叫他。”他说，“他在后面。”他转过身，尽量轻松地迈开了步子。

他想到了玛丽亚。

“约瑟？”他听见玛丽亚在叫他，但他不敢回头。

他想到了那些在街角站成一排的犹太人。

“先生，请快一点。”警察说。

他爬上了梯子，警察就站在下面，波诺弗瓦站在上面——他负责道具，那是他的位置。他有些惊讶地看到约瑟上来。

“约瑟？”玛丽亚又叫了起来。

他想到了那些被拖走的女人脸上的泪痕。

“怎么——”

“快走。”约瑟压低了声音说，“快走。后门。快走。”

“约瑟？你在哪儿？”

她的声音被挡在了耳后。他脑子里满当当净是达尔朗将军的黑白照片。那张坚毅的军人面孔印在报纸上，深色的眼从报纸上直直得看向约瑟内心某个坚硬的角落。

“快走。”他又对着波诺弗瓦说了一遍，声音在颤。

波诺弗瓦那张对事事都满不在意的瘦削面孔一下子变得煞白，他转身往后走。约瑟跟了上去。

“先生？先生们？你们在这里做什么？”他听到玛丽亚在后台焦急地问，他不敢发出声音。他跟着弗朗西斯——

另一边的梯子下也站着两个德国人。他听到他们用德语喊着什么，波诺弗瓦索性跳了下去，脚踝猛地崴了一下，他看到波诺弗瓦冲着后门一瘸一拐地跑着。

他到底是什么人呢？约瑟想，那个法国官兵走上了梯子，在枪托砸向约瑟脑门前，他猛然想起来：圣诞节的雪太厚，这小小剧院的后门被堵住了。

那位波诺弗瓦先生也许并不能从后门出去……

他的身体摔在了舞台上。

他在闭眼时听到了玛丽亚的尖叫。他想说对不起，但他已经张不开口了。

 

Side C

阿尔弗雷德走了。亚瑟爬回帐篷里点亮灯。他从《我的奋斗》里摸出了几页纸。最上面是一张滴着墨点的圣诞贺卡，落款是1940年的圣诞。

“圣诞快乐，弗朗西斯。”他说，把贺卡翻了过来。他闭上了眼，风掠过黄沙，士兵的笑声和远处的枪炮声混杂在一起。他只能就着这嘈杂的声景想象弗朗西斯坐在狭小的巴黎公寓里，那是弗朗西斯孤独的平安夜——不，也许弗朗西斯会去舞厅，巴黎的舞厅一定不论战争节日都开着，随时欢迎弗朗西斯——

——弗朗西斯坐在桌前面对着一块干涩的面包、人造黄油和半瓶劣质的酒。他十指相扣，手边放着一根枯萎的榭寄生 。那是他能在街边找到的最好的圣诞装饰物。

他想象着地中海的沉船画面，还有办公楼外达尔朗将军的尸体。他似乎听到了爆炸的声音和人的低泣。

然后他想到了亚瑟，在沙漠中穿着短袖军装同阿尔弗雷德一起作战的亚瑟。以及亚瑟那对执着得甚至有些粗鲁的绿眼睛和永远蓬乱的麦秆色头发。

“圣诞快乐，金色毛毛虫。”

 

<记1942年平安夜的两则故事>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]本文发生在北非登陆战之后，是1942年12月24日。  
>  [2]1914年圣诞节，前线的英军德军突然停火，走出战壕打招呼甚至踢球，是一起至今没有查出真实原因的神奇事件。  
>  [3]11月8日，希特勒要求维希对英美宣战，维希拖拖拉拉；11月11日，德军入侵占领区，意大利军队也开进了东南各省；11月11日至19日，达尔朗的舰队进驻土伦港，与多方周旋谈判，月底，达尔朗与盟军停战，并在德国发起攻击时平静要求法国海军自沉军舰。危机使得法国重新分裂，合作分子如赖伐尔权力强化，达尔朗同时与四种力量敌对。  
>  [4]达尔朗在1942年12月24日办公室附近被暗杀，谋杀者背后主谋至今未被查出，在26日便被草草执行了死刑。达尔朗死后，自由法国接手北非。  
>  [5]巴黎在战后每天下午三点剧场仍然开门，天黑收场。  
>  [6]实际上约瑟和玛丽亚这两个名字都不算法语名。  
>  [7]在榭寄生在英国象征希望与丰饶。英国人会在圣诞节用榭寄生装饰圣诞树。  
>  [8]本文灵感来源于二战沙漠中向着朝阳做圣诞祈祷的英国士兵照片。


End file.
